Films are already known which are applied temporarily to the skin to extract impurities therefrom and/or to release a substance that acts through the skin, with such films also being known as "patches".
The use of such films is made difficult by the fact that a shape is not always available that is appropriate for the region of the face or the body that is to be treated.
In addition, such films have a multilayer structure and are relatively thick, and they are therefore fairly uncomfortable on the skin.
Furthermore, their appearance and their thickness do not enable the user to wear them in discreet manner.
Compositions are also known which, on drying, transform into films that can be peeled off, such compositions being known as film-forming compositions, and being packaged in pots or tubes for application to the face in relatively coarse manner by means of a finger or a spatula in order to form a mask.
Irregular application of such film-forming compositions leaves visible traces, which means that under these circumstances also, the user cannot go out or go to work without other people noticing.
There thus exists a need for a film that is easy to put into place whatever the region of the face or body that is to be treated, that is comfortable, and that can also be worn discreetly, if necessary.